


The Sixth

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Gag, Vaginal Fingering, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The Sixth

Stating out on your bed we kiss and cuddle for a while before my hand wanders and finds itself sandwiched between your ass cheeks.  
"Oh aye?" you question.  
"Aye." I reply.  
I then waste no time in fingering your ass hole, stretching it, owning it, then I shuffle you round into a spooning position before working my fingers past your clit and deeper into your dripping pussy.  
As I do, I squeeze and pinch your nipples and nibble on your neck.  
Your hand creeps round and grabs my throbbing dick as you force it into your arse crack. I pull your trousers and panties down in one swift motion with mine following closely behind.

I lift up your ass cheek to expose your tight hole, I spit onto it and onto my dick, then ease the tip in and proceed to give it all to you.  
I hear you whimper and mutter "Ouch."   
I pull out and roll you onto your front and kneel over your ass. I give it one swift smack before lunging in once more. Straight in.   
You let out a cry and I take your wet panties out of your trousers and roll them into a ball before stuffing them into your mouth. You try to speak, but can't.  
I go in deep, and you try to make a noise but fail. I reach round and fill your deep wet Pussy with all four fingers and go in again grabbing your ass as I do.  
I begin to pick up speed as I fuck you harder and harder.  
Before you know it I spin you round pull out the panties and make you deep throat me as my load coats your tonsils leaving that distinctive taste where it should be, then I pull both of our trousers up and cuddle into you.  
It isn't long before the urge is too much and I passionately kiss you. Then I spin you round, sliding my dick up your ass and gently kiss your neck as we fall asleep in each others arms. 

When you awake you are still incredibly horny you shuffle down the bed and begin to suck me off while I'm still asleep I awake just as I finish.  
What an amazing wake up call!


End file.
